


Remember Me

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Castiel Feels, Dean Feels, Ghouls, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is taken hostage by a ghoul who looks like Mary and nearly dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean felt dizzy, having lost so much blood. If there was any pain, it was numbed by the dead feeling inside him. He remembered getting attacked by a group of ghouls and getting dragged to a warehouse, getting cut up and losing so much blood. Dean was sickly pale, a needle in his neck that was slowly making him weaker and more vulnerable. Where was Sam and Cas? Even though Dean couldn't express it, he was extremely scared. His blood was still dripping into a bowl from where he was hoisted up, his arms tied above him while his hiking boots just barely touched the floor. He didn't hear the door open, not knowing who or what it was.

Earlier, Sam and Cas had lost touch with Dean. They were on a normal hunting trips for some ghouls and Sam tried contacting Dean, only to have voicemail over and over again. Damn it. He hated when Dean put his phone in silent during hunts.

Cas couldn't figure out where he was, but he felt so drained and unstable. He was sure that Dean was hurt or even worse.

Sam found a warehouse and slowly went in, followed by Cas.

"Deano! Nice of you to be awake!" A female ghoul smirked and walked up to him.

Dean grunted and tried to muster up the last of his energy to turn away or at least kick the blood-filled bowl away, but he could barely open his eyes, let alone lift his head.

The ghoul sighed and knelt down, putting the tip of her finger into the blood and licked the blood off. "Wow. Angel blood. It is as good as the others say." She stood up then took his face into her hand and lifted his head to look at her. "Hi there, Winchester. Let's see if we can get some more blood out of you." She let go and cut his wrist, making it start to bleed.

Dean was way out of it to even cry out in pain anymore. He could only grunt and groan. Dean bit his lower lip, his head hanging again. With one valiant move, and the rest of his energy, Dean kicked his foot forward and knocked the blood bowl over. "Oops..." Dean whispered airily with a weak, cocky grin.

The ghoul growled then pressed down on his slit wrist with her thumb, making Dean whimper a cry. She hears a noise then stops. "Looks like you have some friends."

Dean hissed in pain, eyes shut tight, coughing up blood. _Cas, dammit, where are you?_ he thought, his connection getting weaker and weaker.

Cas grabbed his head and leaned against the wall.

"Cas?" Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Dean is...his connection with me is getting weaker. He isn't good."

Sam nodded. "Just..." He put Cas in a corner. "Stay here. Don't move." He gave Cas a gun then ran off after Dean.

"An angel and..." The ghoul smelled the air a bit. "A human. Your brother, I presume." She raised her eyebrows.

"Leave...leave them...out of it..." Dean growled faintly, struggling to stay conscious.

"But they've interrupted me, Dean." Her mouth curved up a little into a small smirk.

Castiel stayed in the corner with the gun in his lap while Sam was out looking for Dean.

"I...don't care..." Dean grunted, his vision slowly getting dark. "Leave...them...alone..."

"Oh. There's the giant." She turned around then stumbled back a bit when she saw the shotgun in her face.

Sam raised an eyebrow with a smile then pulled the trigger, blowing her head off and making it splatter onto the wall. "Dean?" He put the gun down and went over to his brother.

Dean was finally out cold, his head hanging down and resting against his arms that were still tied above him. Dean had lost nearly four gallons of blood. Any more and he would be dead. He needed immediate medical attention and fast.

Sam took the needle out and made it stop bleeding then cut the ropes and caught his brother's body in his arm. "Dean, come on. Stay with me." He picked him up and carried him out of the room.

Dean's breathing was rough and hoarse. His connection was getting weaker and weaker the longer they were away from Cas and a hospital. Dean knew Cas couldn't heal him, but he could always be there for comfort.

Sam got back to Castiel and looked at him.

Cas stood up and ran over. "Dean?"

"We need to get him to a hospital. There's one not far from here." Sam carried Dean out to the car, being followed by Cas.

When Dean came to again, there were beeping monitors around him and a nasal cannula in his nose. Dean grunted weakly trying to open his eyes. When that didn't work, he tried calling out to Sam or Cas, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

"Dean?" Cas' voice called his name in his usual gravely rough voice. He reached over and put his hand on Dean's to let him know he was there.

Sam was in the lobby, fidgeting and upset from what had happened to his older brother.

Dean finally got his eyes open, the color a dull green from losing so much blood. "What happened?" he rasped, his voice gruff.

"You were attacked by a few ghouls," Cas murmured. "We took most of them out before Sam got to you. He killed the last one and now we're here. How are you feeling?" The angel looked at him.

"Like I have broken bones everywhere and dizzy from the blood loss," Dean grunted. "Where's Sammy?"

"He's down in the lobby," Cas sighed. "He's upset. He thought you were going to die. Your heart stopped beating one time, but the doctors brought you back."

"That bad, huh?" Dean mumbled. "Can I...have some water?" he asked. There were two drips connected to Dean. A blood drip and a drip to keep his nutrients up for whenever he couldn't eat.

Cas nodded and held a cup of water with a straw in it towards him. "He had to be forced down to the lobby, he was so upset."

Dean looked up as he took a sip of the cool liquid. "What was he doing?"

"Screaming and fighting to get his way in here as they tried to bring you back." Cas set the glass down when Dean was finished.

Dean frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You think he's alright to bring back in?" he asked, looking up at Cas again.

"I could ask." Cas nodded.

"Please." Dean murmured, grunting in pain as he struggled to sit up.

Cas gave him the remote to the bed that lets it up and down then went to the doctor's. "Is Sam alright to go visit his brother now?"

A little while later, after Dean dozed off for a few moments, he heard the door open and he opened his eyes, seeing Cas come in with Sam behind him. "Hey, Sammy." he murmured.

"I'm going to step out for a bit." Cas nodded then left the room.

"Hey, Dean." Sam smiled a bit, with a bandage covering a gash on his head.

"I heard, from Cas, you had a little...episode when I went into cardiac arrest..." he sighed quietly.

Sam frowned. He wasn't happy with the way he acted, but he thought he was going to lose his brother. So, he just ignored that. "How're you feelin'?"

"Broken and weak," Dean muttered. "How many ghouls were there?" he asked. "I think I was jumped by two. I can't remember...I don't remember much. S'kind of a blur."

"About five." Sam sighed and sat down next to Dean in a chair near the bed.

Dean nodded slowly. "Was the girl the leader?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Sam sighed. "If they even have one." He added with a light shrugged.

Dean slowly nodded. "How're you and your...head feeling?" he asked, looking up at Sam.

"Hurts, but it's not bleeding anymore." Sam murmured.

"S'good..." Dean mumbled.

Sam nodded. "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean looked up. "Why are you sorry, Sammy?" he asked.

"I didn't get to you in time. I'm sorry," Sam shook his head. "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault," Dean sighed. "None of this is. I should've paid attention to that was going on and I couldn't when those two ghouls jumped me and knocked me out."

Sam sighed. "Dean, I should have had your back."

"I know," Dean sighed. "I'm fine, now. I feel fine. Well...other than losing so much blood..."

Sam nodded. "Right. Cas was in pretty bad shape."

Dean let out a tired, shaky breath. "I know..." he mumbled.

Sam frowned. "I think Crowley may be back." He looked at Dean. "The ghouls were talking something about the King is alive. It could mean either Crowley...or Lucifer."

Dean blinked. "Why would ghouls be interested in the King of Hell or the Devil?" he asked quietly.

Sam shrugged. "I killed them before they said anything else." He sighed.

"Why?" Dean huffed stubbornly.

"To get through and find you..."

"Y'know," Dean said. "You could've had Cas question them and you could've gone to find me."

"Dean, he could barely stand," Sam shook his head. "That whole angel connection thing, remember? You're in pain, so is he."

"Oh, yeah..." Dean murmured. "Kinda slipped my mind for a moment there."

Sam smiled a bit then frowned again. "What do you suppose we do?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his face, still pretty tired. That, most likely, was from the blood loss.

Sam frowned again. "I'm so sorry, Dean..."

"The ghoul that you killed," Dean said, voice breaking again. "She...she looked like Mom..."

Sam nodded. "I know..." He leaned forward in his chair a bit.

"I-I didn't know what do..." he said, voice shaking.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam looked at him.

"No, it's not!" Dean snapped, his heart monitor increasing a little. He let out a shaky breath, shutting his eyes tightly and tried to calm himself down before he got sedated.

Sam frowned. "Dean, calm down. You're going to be here a few days and you need some rest."

"Don't _tell me_ what I'm going to be doing." Dean said gruffly, pressing his index finger and thumb to his eyes until he saw stars. He kept doing that until he calmed down.

Sam stood up, hurt that his brother keeps snapping at him then leaves the room.

Dean kept his eyes closed, his senses growing when he felt the other angel slowly walk into his room.

Cas cautiously made his way in. "Sam is upset again."

"I know he is." Dean rasped, hot tears finally escaping his eyes.

Cas sat down and looked at his angel. "Why are you crying?"

Dean rubbed his face. "I'm not," he said. "The air is just hitting my eyes and making them watery."

Cas nodded. "Okay. But Dean, you need to stop yelling at your brother. He's been through enough not to have to snap at him everytime he does something."

"He said it was "okay" when I said I didn't know what to do after I said the ghoul looked like my mom." Dean said, tears budding in his eyes again.

Castiel sighed and stayed silent for a moment then finally spoke. "I seem to know what to say all the time, but I don't know what to say to that."

Dean took a shaking breath, screwing his eyes shut tightly. It was like the image was burned into his mind. The image of a ghoul taking the form of his mother... It was like a poison. The sound of Cas's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts.

"Would you like to forget about it?" Cas sat still but turned his head slightly and looked at Dean with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Dean hesitated but finally nodded. The image _had_ been slightly disorientated, too. "Yeah." he mumbled.

Castiel reached his hand over and placed it on Dean's forehead, erasing the image from his mind. He pulled his hand back and looked at Dean. "Better?"

Dean opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah," he murmured. Dean hesitated before speaking again. "Can you lay with me...?" he asked, looking up.

Cas hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was okay. He then nodded and climbed onto the bed then lay beside his mate, pulling him close.


End file.
